Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a simulator, more particularly to a battery simulator.
Related Art
Recently, to test electronic devices, they are usually connected to a power supply, and the power supply supplies rated voltages or currents to these electronic devices. However, a battery actually has an internal resistor. When a load component is drawing a current from the battery, the voltage difference between the two ends of the load component is related to the rated current of the battery and the drawn current. Therefore, it is insufficient to employ only the power supply to power electronic devices in the test process. For this, each electronic device to be tested is usually connected to a real battery in order to check the actual state of the electronic device in use. However, a different type of electronic device requires a different type of battery, and the same type of electronic device also requires multiple same batteries in their test process. It is not easy to fulfill such a requirement.